Same old faces
by yotsuya21
Summary: Rose is lonely without the Doctor in her life. She tries to forget about him, but one day, he finally comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I got a little inspired while listening to Pick U Up by Adam Lambert. This story hasn't really got anything to do with it apart from Rose catching a train at two, but whatever. Also I felt like doing a little 11/Rose. Just warning you, I haven't done any planning or anything for this, I'm just improvising. Hang on, I do that for all my stories. Heh.**

**Oh yeah - The 10th Doctor duplicate doesn't exist in this story, and it's set after Amy and Rory's wedding. Let's say Amy and Rory are on their honeymoon. **

**Also, this symbol right here: ~ means that the point of view is changing, I'm not just doing it because it looks pretty. Though that is part of it. **

Rose walked slowly along the train platform after work, thinking. She'd been in a very thoughtful mood that day. Maybe it was going back to work after a long holiday, and being in that building where she first met the Doctor.

She couldn't seem to keep her mind off him. Recently she had become pretty good at blocking out all thoughts of him, because it made her so sad, but not today. There was no point missing him really, because it wasn't like he was coming back.

A muffled voice echoed out in the station, announcing her train. She sped up her walk, arriving at the train door just as it opened. She glanced around at the seats, choosing one beside a sign advertising cellphones. As the train picked up speed, she looked around at the people that she'd caught the train with for two years. The same old faces. She wanted something different.~

Amy and Rory were married. They were happy. Everyone was happy. But underneath the Doctor's joy, there was loneliness.

He wasn't lonely because Amy had gone. He could go and visit her whenever he wanted. It was the same with Martha and Donna.

But there was one girl. One girl he missed more than most, and that he could never see again. And that just killed him, knowing that there was no possible way.

Countless times he'd tried to think of some way. But countless times he'd failed.

While the Doctor had been thinking about Rose, the TARDIS had picked up on his thoughts using a psychic link.

The Doctor looked up in alarm when the TARDIS started whirring and clunking madly. He was thrown across the ship before he could get up.

'Well, this doesn't sound healthy,' he muttered as he leaped around the controls, pulling levers and typing wildly.

'Looks like I'm…_no_.'

He stared in astonishment at the screen. 'That's… impossible,' he said under his breath. 'Impossible… but it's happening! It's happening, ha-hah!'

He skipped to his coat and pulled it on, and pushed one last button to land the police box.

The doors opened with a squeak, and he stepped out, looking around in wonder.

Rose's apartment building looked exactly the same as he remembered it — but it wasn't the same one, he reminded himself. It was a parallel building.

**(Okay, I haven't watched Doctor Who in a while so I don't remember if she lived with her dad in that mansion or not. Let's pretend that she rented her old apartment because she liked it so much, and Pete's in Africa for work so Jackie's living with Rose for a while.)**

He bounced excitedly up the stairs that he knew so well, and knocked on Rose's door with a growing feeling of excitement in his stomach.

The door opened to reveal Jackie in a dressing gown.

'Oh-hello there,' she said, looking him up and down.

'Hello! I've come to see Rose,' the Doctor said, walking past her into the hallway. 'Wow, I like what you've done with the place. Very shabby chic.'

'Are you saying it's messy?'

The Doctor turned to face her. 'No, I'm saying it's fabulous, darling. Where's Rose?'

'She just got home a minute ago, hang on a sec.'

She disappeared off into the flat. The Doctor went into the kitchen and had a bit of a look.

'Hmm - bread. Bleargh. Tea. Tea's okay. Chocolate. To keep away dementors, ho ho ho. Did I just say ho ho ho?' ~

'Rose honey, there's a strange man wanting to see you.'

Rose looked up from her book. 'What? Who is he?'

Jackie sat down on Rose's bed. 'I dunno, but he's wearing a bow tie.'

Rose put down her book. 'A bow tie? This sounds urgent.'

Jackie laughed. 'Just be careful, all right love? Don't run off with him like you did with that Doctor.'

Rose's stomach did a flip. Strange man wanting to see her… he could have regenerated, right? But as she walked into the lounge, she remembered there was no possible way.

** Sorry, this is pretty bad. I was going to make it a oneshot, but I'll just make it two short chapters instead. **

**Check out the loopy new chapter of my story The Dunnies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the SECOND CHAPTER! Ahh! **

**If you read the first chapter, which I'm sure you have, you'll know that the 10th Doctor duplicate doesn't exist in this story, and Amy and Roranicus are off on their honeymoon.**

**Now, if all goes to plan, this will be the last chapter. It'll be really short too.**

**Review, people!**

'Hello?' Rose called out, standing in the kitchen. She couldn't see anyone.

A man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie popped out from under her table.

'Hello!' he beamed.

Rose, who had jumped a mile, held on to the bench to steady herself.

'Who are you? And what were you doing under the table? And why are you wearing a bow tie?' She fired off.

'One: Bow ties are _cool,_' he said, smugly fingering his blue one.

'Two, I thought I saw the remains of a Voraxiam colony under there (turns out it just needs a bit of a clean) and _three_,' he finished, 'I am the Doctor, regenerated! Not too bad, eh?'

Rose stared at him, a whirlwind of feelings flooding through her.

'Y-you came back,' she whispered.

'Yes, I did! I thought it was impossible, but the TARDIS picked up on my feelings using a psychic link and somehow brought me here! And,'

he grinned, pointing to the red thing on his head, 'I found a _fez_!'

Rose burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

The Doctor, who despite his 907 years still didn't understand girls, was perplexed.

'Rose-are you all right?' he offered, wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged him back, which was a good sign he supposed.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' she said into his shoulder.

The Doctor felt his eyes sting.

'I missed you so much,' he said quietly.

Rose wiped her tears away and pulled away from the Doctor to get a good look at him. She took in his dark brown eyes, floppy hair, and his happy mouth.

'Gosh,' she said. 'You look good,'

'Well… yeah,' he grinned.

'You're younger.'

'Actually, I'm older.'

'You know what I mean.'

He smiled that smile of his, the one she would recognize anywhere. His eyes sparkled as they looked into hers.

'God I missed you,' she said suddenly, pulling him into another hug.

** A/N Yay, how happy! Be sure to review and tell me if you liked it or if it was terrible. **

**A new chapter of The Dunnies is up! Go check it out. I posted two new chapters in two days. You're welcome.**

** ******BONUS ENDING THING!********

Jackie walked into the kitchen to see Rose and Bow Tie Man hugging and crying.

'Are you two all right?' she asked, hoping that no one had died.

They let go of each other. Bow Tie Man bounded up to Jackie and hugged her. 'I'm the Doctor, I regenerated, which basically means I look different. How are you?'

Jackie stared in shock at the Doctor, then everything went black.

'D'ya think she's all right?' Rose asked, kneeling beside her mum.

'Yeah, she'll be fine. She was probably just overwhelmed at how sexy I am.'


End file.
